The present invention relates to a ski boot for disappearing-type bindings.
As is known, ski bindings are currently available on the market which are arranged in a central position under the sole of the boot and are seated in a recess defined in the sole itself. These binds generally comprise a front ferrule or pusher and with a rear pusher, which engage with seats provided in the recess.
Currently, in order to perform the intentional unfastening of the boot from the ski, mechanical parts are provided that, generally, employ the lever effect between the ski and the boot to expel the boot from the binding.
Other known embodiments act by inhibiting the action of the springs which bias the pushers and adjust the pushers themselves.
In the known embodiments, therefore, a relatively large effort must be necessarily exerted in order to obtain the unfastening, or possibly it is necessary to provide protruding parts which allow to perform the unfastening.